Some modern vehicles are equipped with a featured called forward collision warning (FCW), which alerts a driver if they are about to run into a stopped or slowing vehicle in front of them. Some of these vehicles also implement a feature called automatic emergency braking (AEB), which takes this concept a step further by slamming on the vehicles brakes if it is sure that a collision is imminent. The goal of both of these systems is to reduce fatal accidents.
Despite these features, however, driving is still hazardous. For example, approximately 2.5 million accidents are reported every year in intersections along. Among those accidents, it is estimated that over 95% are attributable to driver error.